Blood Moon Kitsune
by DarkHeartedKitsune
Summary: There is a war between the wolf demons and the dragon demons the only way to end the war is to find the jewel of dragons and return it to them.


She sits in darkness, looking up at the full moon. Her ear twitches as something makes a noise in the near by trees. She jumps into the air and a cloud appears under her as a demon steps out of the tree line. "I've never seen a kitsune with three tails before. Neither have I seen one with hair as white as the moon or eyes so blue that they glow in even the darkest of places." Her tails puff out as she growls,"What do you want wol that you must bother me?" The wolf look looks up at the kitsune with dark green eyes and says,"I look for the one born under the blood moon."

Fey looks at the wolf then says,"There is no such demon. You're wasting your time, no one has ever found the demon claimed to be born under the blood moon." The wolf smiles and says,"Thats because they never knew that the demon they where looking for was standing right in front for them." Fey sighs,"You happen to be wrong, I've only lived here for a year now." The wolf starts to pace the clearing as he says,"Maybe in your true form, but you've been here for years. Little do you know that the marking on your forehead would give you away,but I had a dream about you." Fey floats closer to the earth, but remains out of the wolf's reach and asks," What is your name wolf?" The wolf looks up to see the moon right behind the kitsune and how it make it hard for him to breathe. At last he is able to say,"Rain."

Fey knew how she looks in her true form with the moon right behind her. The cloud disappears from under her and she lands neatly on her feet beside the wolf. She bows as she says,"My name is Fey." Rain nods then shakes his head and asks,"How did you come to have that mark on your forehead?" Fey rests a hand on her claymore and looks out at the trees as she says,"This sword and the mark upon my forehead appeared the day I killed the demon that raped and murdered my mother, I was only ten then was to have the same fate." Rain looks Fey over then asks,"Why wasn't your father there to watch over your mother and you?" Fey looks at Rain and says,"He was with his mistress, and later that day killed by her husband. I say he got what was coming to him, for i he wasn't killed by a jealous husband then I would have killed him myself." Rain looks at the kitsune in front of him in surprise. She was only ten when she came into her power, many other demons only came into their power when they became a hundred. He then thought that it had to do with the fact that she was born under the blood moon. Fey looks up at the sky and says,"Dawn is near."

Rain didn't understand what she was talking about, its was only a little pass midnight. He draws his sword as the sound of something soaring though the air toward him and Fey. He jumps back as a neko demon lands on her feet between him and Fey with her back to him. She reaches up in the air to catch a falling feather then puts it in her wacthes as the neko looks Fey over then hugs her. Fey hugs the neko back as she says,"You have to show how to do that Dawn the cloud doesn't work much it keeps disappearing at the wrong time." Dawn smiles and says,"I will, I will." She then jumps around at the sound behind her and comes face to face with Rain. She hides behind Fey and hisses,"What do you want dog?" Fey pats her friends hand and say,"Dawn this is Rain, Rain this is Dawn." Rain nods then says,"I've come to ask the one born under the blood moon to help me find the jewel of dragons." Fey and Dawn look at each other then at Rain and both say,"No."

Thomas hides behind a tree and holds his breath as a dragon passes by the tree in look for him. He removes his hand from his side and bites back a hiss of pain as he move his shirt away from his wound. How the dragon was able to wound him he would never know, but he prays to get out alive. Thomas presses his back against the tree as the dragon comes back into view. he closes his eyes and silently prays or his life. He jumps out of the way only minutes beore the tree shatters and a red dragon stands only feet from him. Thomas tightens his hold on his sword and waits for the dragon to make a move. The dragon moves to attack him but disappears instead. Thomas starts to walk to where the dragon was standing only seconds ago, but everything goes black.


End file.
